Silent Birds
by Bookwormofallbooks
Summary: Charlie grew up with a Greek mother and a brother. Moving to New York after her mothers re-marriage, everything changed. Monsters, gods and goddesses, an adventure of secrets and friendships. Flying cars and abductions. What else can go wrong? Takes place 3 years after BOO, does not follow any previous main characters. New characters, new story and a few funnies about my fav ships.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I died. It sucked, so that's probably why I chose not to. That and the fact that a few doctors kept shocking me with defibrillators. That had been two months ago. Now, I was living in New York with my step siblings and my step dad. Personally, I hated him, also personally, he hated me too. His name was Darrin, he got along fine with his kids and my mom, but not me, never me.

I suppose some of it had to do with the fact that I wasn't his kid. That and the fact that I haven't spoken since the accident. And even before that I wasn't a talkative person. I used to live in South Carolina with my brother and my mom. My mom had been having a long distance relationship with Darrin and on one of her business trips she went to see him and he proposed. One week later there was an accident and my life shattered.

Darrin already had 3 kids, Winifred, who was 12, Tyler, who was 10, and Caroline, who was 6. We got along well enough. Cara was kindest to me. She would smile and giggle and talk to me. Fred and Ty were different. Every time they spoke to me they would try to get me to say something. I never would, speaking was worthless.

School was almost over, thank the gods. Yeah I said gods, my mom's Greek so I was raised to respect my gods and goddesses. Any way I didn't really live with my moms boyfriend. Technically I lived in a school dorm with a girl that thought I was a waste of life.

Chapter 1

I should write a book of ways I've almost died

I was at my locker early, before any classes started. I had just gotten out all my books when I heard my friends voice. "Charlie!" he said. I let him catch up then I started walking. I smiled at him to tell him good morning, he smiled back. I have no idea how we became friends, one day I was just walking around and over the next few days he walked with me. I liked to wright him letters and give them to him when ever I could. Sometimes I would put them outside his dorm. His name was Lynell, but everyone called him Nell. He had a weird walk because of his prosthetic legs, but boy could he run. He fell into step beside me and started talking "I need to tell you something important" he said. I raised my brow to show I was listening. "Not here" he said. "Alone" he spoke the last words barely above a whisper. I shook my head and pointed at a door that said Ms. Gates, she would kill me if I was late for class. Nell took a deep breath and said reluctantly, "Okay". And with that he walked off to his class.

Ms. Gates was a husk of a human. She spoke in a raspy voice and did good impersonation of a zombie at all times. She was always looking for an excuse to get me into trouble. I arrived in the class five minutes early and took a seat in the back corner. I was out of the way and almost always looked over. Nothing remotely exiting ever happened at school, that's why, after all the kids were in the class and a substitute teacher wheeled in, we were all pretty shocked. He was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and a beard to match. He was in a wheelchair that had quite a few extra gadgets on it. When he reached the front desk he turned and gave us all a huge smile. "Hello" he said in a deep, sweet, yet commanding kind of voice, "I am Mr. Brunner, I will be your substitute history teacher." I wasn't as shocked as most of the kids. I'd had a feeling something would happen today. Mr. Brunner started talking and I zoned out. The only thing that brought me back to the present was the sound of a familiar language, Greek. My mother was Greek so of course I had to know how to speak it fluently. He was saying a ancient battle prayer too the gods, he was good at the accent too. With nobody noticing I silently joined in with the prayer. When he finished he looked at the class and smiled, "That was a small example of the Greek language" he said, "Now, carrying on to the gods and goddesses." I smiled, I knew all of them, even the minor ones, and especially the forgotten ones. I knew the names of the ancient monsters and kings. Mr. Brunner went over the main 12 Olympians and then started talking about demigods. "Who can name a Greek demigod?" A few kids hands went up. Mr. Brunner called on Cathryn who sat up in the front row, "Hercules" she said. I rolled my eyes, gods, how could anyone be so stupid. Mr. Brunner scanned the room again and his eyes fell on to me. "You dear?" I shook my head. The teachers head hung in disappointment. "Hercules" he said, "Is the Roman name for that demigod, his Greek name was Heracles. His mother named him that in hope of pleasing Hera from her rage when she had discovered Zeus had had another child with a mortal." The way he said 'another' made it sound like it was an exasperating everyday thing.

The rest of the day was boring compared to History, lunch was the worst. Nell and I sat alone at our little table, he was nervous about something, I could tell. "What do you think of the substitute history teacher?"Nell asked. I nodded and smiled to show that I liked him. Of course our lovely moment had to be ruined by Victor Harrow. He was a big stupid kid that liked picking on little smart ones. I wasn't what you would call smart or little, so he called me his exception. I was tall, muscular and ADD. I had really bad dyslexia, it affected me no matter what language I read in, even Greek. "I want my lunch" Victor said. From behind me. I looked over my shoulder and poked my tongue out at him. I went back to eating. "Charlie" I heard Nell say, "I don't think you should provoke him" he said. Why not? I dealt with him every other day, today he was just extra annoying and stupid. He always had lunch and had never asked for mine before. Then I noticed how much taller he looked and how strange his eyes had been. I got ready to look at his again when I felt a hand close around my shirt collar and rip my backwards of the bench. There was no way he was that strong. "I wasn't talking about the school lunch" He said, "I was referring to you!" his face was changing into a very ugly thing. He was growing and getting more muscular by the second. The kids all around us started screaming and ran out of the cafeteria. Unfortunately, that included Nell. By the time I looked back to Victor he was at least 8 feet tall and was more muscular than a body builder on steroids. His skin was practically bursting from all the muscle and his teeth were pointed. Laistygonian, I thought. The legendary creature from old Greek myth was standing above me in my school cafeteria. My first instinct was to run, run far away from the danger, but before I could a second instinct took over, an instinct I'd only had once before. I summoned the darkness, the shadows, every inch of cold. I felt my body being blanketed by the darkness. I knew it had worked when the giants face turned confused. I got up and ran to the other side of the cafeteria. At that moment, Mr. Brunner and Nell came back into the room, "No!" Nell screamed. "Why does this always happen?" Nell wailed. The giants focus was now on them, it charged. Suddenly, Mr. Brunner leaped out of his chair. Within seconds he was a full grown centaur with solid white fur. He had a bow notched with an arrow, and before the giant could react, the arrow had penetrated its skull. The giant stood shocked for a moment and then exploded into golden dust. I stood shell shocked in the corner of the room. Nell burst into tears. "I've failed!" Nell fell to his knees. I stepped forward willing the shadows to slide off of me. Nell shrieked and ran towards me at top speed. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. Then Mr. Brunner walked up to me. I still was having a hard time processing the fact than he was a centaur. "How did you do that?" Mr. Brunner asked. I shrugged, I really didn't know. I felt drained, the only thing I could think about was the accident. I don't know why but I couldn't get it out of my head. I fell to my knees. In my head, my brother was screaming and I couldn't help him. I was blacked out before I hit the ground.

I woke up in the hospital. My mother, step dad, and step siblings, were standing over me. "I can't believe he had the nerve to show up. I don't care if it's his daughter, he didn't even come to the funeral" I tried to close my eyes and pretend I was sleeping but Tyler saw me. "She's up" he said. "Charlie" my mom said leaning over me. "What happened?" I closed my eyes. My dreams had been terrible. I wanted to be as far away from any living thing as possible. "Of course you don't say anything" she said. I knew that tone. She was mad at me, furious, even. I looked around for Nell. He wasn't in the room. What had my mom been saying? My dad had been here? I wanted to close my mouth forever. Never utter a single syllable for the rest of my life. I wanted to be in darkness but there were to many lights. I shut my eyes tight again.

"What do you want?" my mothers sharp tone ripped me from my rest. I opened my eyes and saw my dad, my real dad, standing in the doorway. I had only seen him 3 times before, he still looked the same. "I want to see my daughter" he said. His voice was smooth and deep. "You already saw her" my mother snapped. "She wasn't awake then" he argued. My mom turned and saw me wide awake staring at my dad. "I would like a word alone with her" he said. "You won't take her" she said. What was she talking about? "No, I swear upon the river Styx I will not take her tonight" he said. My mom lead Darrin and the others out of the room. My father approached me and sat on the bed beside me. "I understand you don't like talking much these days" he said, I nodded. "Why?" he asked. I wanted to speak to him but my mind held me back. Only then did I realize he was speaking to me in Greek. I wanted to tell him why I wouldn't talk. I wanted to tell him everything, but he seemed to already know. He nodded, "I understand how hard this is for you, and how confused you must be. Just know there is always somewhere safe." he said. With that, he got up of the bed and headed towards the door. "Oh, I almost forgot" he said. He walked back towards me and placed a music box on my lap. "He sends his love" he said, "And I love you too. Happy birthday my dear.".

I sat there staring at the box after dad had gone. My father, Henry Olympus, a weird name if ever there was one. My mom and the others came back into the room but didn't say a word. I sat with the box on my lap, I knew who had really given it to me, Collin, my brother.

My mom stared at the box like it was a disease and every one else pretended there was nothing there. The wood of the box was cherry maple and it had small glass plates that covered most of the wood on the outside. I studied the box and noticed there was a bluebird drawn on the lid. I slowly opened the box and a sweet gentle melody filled the room. On the inside a little bluebird spun around on a spring. I watched the bird spin and spin until the song ended. When it ended a little drawer I hadn't noticed before, sprung open. It was on the outside front of the box. Inside the petite drawer was a beautiful silver locket and a letter written on sky blue paper. I pulled out the locket first and tried to open it, it was locked. Next I grabbed the letter, I wasn't expecting what I found.

Dear Bluebird,

We're finaly 15! I thought it would never happen. We don't get to talk alot with the steppers around so I planned a little somthing for tonight. You probably noticed the locket is locked, I've got the key, you can ask me for it later. I know this is going to sound weird but, I feel strange. Almost like somthing is about to happen. Dad wishes he could be here for your birthday but his job calls him away. I love you Bluebird.

Love,

Collie.

I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. "Collin went out with your dad a week before the accident. They bought that box and hid it some where in the attic. I thought it was still there." my mother didn't even look remotely sad. I had been in the hospital for a full day if today was my birthday. I missed the last day of school, I wanted to see Nell and I wanted to see him now. I grabbed my mothers hand and wrote on it with my finger 'Nell'. "He's here, he has been waiting in the lobby for a while" I pointed at the door then at me. "You want to see him?" my mom guessed. I nodded violently. In a few minutes Nell was standing in the door, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cloths were wrinkled. Instead of addressing me he turned to my mom. "I have to get her to the camp, she won't be safe until she's there" his voice was scratchy but steady. I had no clue what they were talking about. "I agree, as much as I hate it, I agree. I've got her bag here" My mom said, picking up my backpack. It was full, of what I didn't know. Nell then turned to me "There's a camp on long island where people like you are safe. They can learn and train and be, themselves" I must have looked confused because Nell spoke again "I know you know about the Greek gods, and I know you know that they are still alive today." I nodded to tell him I was still with him. "Your right. The gods move with western civilization right now Mount Olympus is above the Empire state building and the Underworld is in LA, got it?" I nodded. He was right, I knew it. "Your dad, he's one of the Greek or Roman gods, we don't know which one yet though" I was struggling to process this. I was a demigod? I looked at my mom. "He's right my dear" she said. "I fell for a god". "I don't know which one though" a tear slipped down her face. "I thought he was here to take you away to Olympus" she cried. "Wait" Nell said "Her dad was here?" his face was priceless, I nodded. "Well, has he ever visited before?" Nell asked. "Lots of times" my mom replied. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can smell monsters closing in. We need to go" My mom nodded and then leaned over and gave me a big hug. I sat up and got out of bed. I dressed quickly and put on my shoes. I joined Nell in the lobby and looked at the clock on the wall, 3:56 P.M.

Outside, the sky was cloudy and gray. Nell pulled his jacket tighter around him but I felt fine. He must have been sensitive to the cold. We walked to the side of the road and hailed a taxi. We got in and Nell gave the man an address. On the way Nell was silent. "Why don't you talk?" Nell asked suddenly. I gave him a look that said, 'Really?'. Nell sighed and turned to look back out the window.

About an hour later we were on long island. "Here is good" Nell said. The cabby pulled over and said "Are you sure?". "Yes, thank you" Nell said. He handed the cabby a wad of cash and got out. I followed him closely. After the cabby pulled away, Nell began climbing the hill in front of us. At the top of the hill sat a huge pine tree with a gold blanket on it and a big greenish blue thing wrapped around the trunk. We were almost there when my calf exploded in pain and I was ripped back down the slope. I hit the ground, hard, and felt pain shoot through my spine. I was trying to get up when suddenly I was in the air again. I finally saw what was lifting me. I then realized that it wasn't lifting me with hands. A huge dog had it's teeth sunken into my right leg and was lifting me by it. The dog whipped it's head and I went flying back. My head smacked against a tree and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was a familiar looking centaur charging the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh look, another thing to put in that book of ways to die

I drifted in and out of conciseness. Pain overcame me, even in my dreams. My dreams were a jumbled mess of people and words, I couldn't focus on anything. When I awoke for good, I was alone, propped up on a couch, in a house I didn't know. Pictures decorated the walls. A few held pictures of weddings, other held pictures of kids with weapons. In a big frame in the center of the wall was a picture of probably over 100 kids. All of the kids were wearing orange or purple tee shirts, except for a few kids. The first one was a girl with dark, short hair, and a silver headband. Behind the girl were at least 15 other girls all dressed alike. In another there was a boy with long shaggy black hair wearing black clothes. He had sunken features but wore a smile that lit up his whole face. I studied the pictures for a long time. There were pictures of bronze dragons, of people in togas having a food fight. Of a cyclopes posing with a red feathered girl that looked like she might be a harpie. There was even a picture of 7 kids standing together on a pier and wave was reading to crash down on them, the black haired boy in the middle had a smug grin on his face, like her knew what was about to happen. There was a very recent one on the bottom that held a picture of the shaggy haired kid and a blonde haired boy posing for a picture in front of a sunset.

I tried to get up off the couch but only succeeded in falling on my face. I tried to get up again and this time, managed it. I took a few shaky steps toward the door before I fell again. I finally made it outside, where I fell for a third time, but this time I was caught. I looked up to see a pudgy man looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment. His big purple face and loud Hawaiian shirt clashed terribly. He hauled me up and steadied me. "Your not ready to be on your feet" he said. He lead me over to a table and sat me down. He snapped his fingers and a glass full of something that looked like a strawberry milkshake appeared. "Drink" he said. I looked over the fact that it had appeared out of thin air and put the straw in my mouth. I recoiled at the taste. Not because it was bad, but because it brought back to many memories. I looked at the pudgy man again. His eyes were focused on mine, like he was trying to read my mind. I leaned forward and took another drink. The taste of sweet and salty ice cream filled my mouth. Collie and I had spent hours perfecting the flavor and had finally mastered it. I finished the glass and was tempted to lick it but I held back. I felt better than I had before, like I could finally stand on my own. The little man was still staring at me. "What's you name?" he asked. I only stared at him. "She doesn't talk sir" A familiar voice said. Nell stood on the other side of me. "Why not?" the pudgy man asked. Nell shrugged. "She won't tell me". The man looked at me again. "Nell! What is her name?".

"Charlie, sir" Nell said. The man looked down at me and said, "No it's not" Nell looked confused, "What do you mean?" he asked, "Her name isn't Charlie" The pudgy man said. "And how do you know that?" Mr. Brunner said, wheeling out onto the deck. I stared at my substitute teacher. How was he here? And what a dream I had had. Giant dogs, ice giants, centaur teachers, nutty Nell's. I was definitely going crazy. I had to still be dreaming, but inside I knew, somehow, all of this was real. "I can see in her eyes that her name isn't Charlie". Nell rolled his eyes, "Sir, her full name it Charlotte, but she-"

"No" the man said. "Her name isn't Charlotte either"

"What makes you so sure?" Nell asked. "As I said, I can see it in her eyes" The man said. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be with my family. "I have an idea that might get her to talk" The big man said, "Keep still" he told me. Then every thing was dark.

I sat very still after the men had started arguing. Mr. D had givin me a dream, I hadn't liked it. I didn't notice some one was talking to me until they shook me. I looked up and saw a boy with a mess of brown hair and big blue eyes. He was Asian or at least, partial Asian. He had a big crooked smile and a lean build. He looked like a teenage super star. "Hi" he said, "They're still arguing so I thought I could show you around the camp, give you the introductory tour" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. Why not?

"Most kids are home for the school year and the most of the ones that stayed just started their annual field trip to the other camp in California" The boy kept walking. "Here we have our volley ball courts and our arts and crafts set up. Over there is the Canoe lake and then the cabins."We walked for a while until we came up to a bunch of buildings arranged in the shape of an Ω . It was the weirdest assortment of buildings if ever I saw one. The boy looked at me. "Lets start at the beginning." He said, "Those first two marble ones and Zeus and Hera, Only one Zeus occupant and zero for Hera. Then there is Poseidon, only one there, Hades, one there as well, then my cabin, Demeter, then you have Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and many, many others." The boy looked at me. "Sorry, ADHD and all, What's your name?" I stared at the boy, he was about my age but taller more muscular. I was tired of writing on palms. I grabbed a stick and, in the dirt, spelled, "Χαρλιέ" The boy looked at my dirt name, "Hi Charlie" he said. I looked back at my writing, it was Greek but he had still read it, I decided not to question it.

That was when I saw her, a young girl sitting alone by a small fire in the middle of the pavilion. The boy was still talking beside me but I didn't care. I walked across the courtyard and sat down across from her.

Her eyes stared into the flames and reflected them. I waved at her to get her attention. Her head popped up and she smiled at me. "Hello" she said. I noticed her eyes again, she wasn't reflecting the flame it was more like the flame was reflecting her. I smiled at her. "I am Hestia" She said. I bowed my head to show my respects. "You're the first to stop by in a while" Hestia said. "This must be difficult for you, I understand you believed in us before, but this must be a whole new level. I hope you find your stay worth while. Until you find what your looking for" Hestias eyes dimmed.

It made me sad to know that she was so ignored but happy that she had chosen to speak with me. I bowed my head again, Hestia smiled at me, "Until next we meet, Raven" then she disappeared into the embers of her fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I think I actually made a friend... Wow

"How'd it go?" The boy asked me as I walked back towards him. I shrugged. "Alright, next time you decide to walk off randomly, give me a warning first. As I was saying before you left, My name's Thilo" He said. "I'll take you to the mess hall, dinner's about to start anyway".

Dinner was, well, weird. I was placed at a table for Hermes, with only about 2 other people. This camp was very empty. Hardly anyone was here. I got welcomed, soft of, a tiny round of applause and a wave from Nell. I looked around. The only thing that caught my eye was a crack in the solid marble floor. It was small and hard to notice but there was something about it, a familiarity, a darkness. I caught Thilo staring at me from across the room. He was alone at his table. He looked down quickly and blushed. The food was served and I followed my table to the large fire in the center of the room and dumped some of my food in. I closed my eyes, "Thank you father" I thought, "Thank you gods for helping me find my way. And a special thank you to Hestia" I finished and went back to my table. "You don't talk much" One of the boy's at my table said. I looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't expect much from her Finn" Nell said plopping down next to me. "Charlie here is a mute by choice" I gave Nell my best, 'Really?' look. He held up his hands in a surrender. "So" Nell said turning his attention to the boy named Finn. "Why didn't you go on the field trip?" Finn scrunched up his face. "Dunno" he said, "Had a funny feeling like I'd be needed here" Nell nodded like this was the most important thing he had ever heard. "So" Finn said to me, "Are you a Hermes natural of an undetermined?" I looked at Nell for help. I was so confused. "Undetermined" Nell said. "I hope you're not in Hermes" Finn said. What was that supposed to mean?! Finn looked instantly devastated. "No, not like that. I mean it would be nice if you were, I just hope you're not. Not that I don't like you it's just-" he was cut off by me slapping him hard across the face. The room fell silent as I stood and stormed from the pavilion. No one followed me. I knew which cabin I belonged in, I'd always known that I had an odd connection to the particular god. I changed my stomping to a jog, then my jog to a run. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I only know that I ended up deep in the forest. Tears ran silently down my face, everywhere I went people didn't want me around, I knew I was never going to have a home, not without Collie. I was so confused, I couldn't tell what I was feeling, it was frustrating, and the more I tried to figure it out the more confused I became. Rage filled me and I fell to my knee's. All around me the plants began to wilt and die. Shadows gathered near me and I could feel all below me. Gems and metals, bones of the long dead. I was so tired and so conflicted that I curled up and wept myself to sleep, right there in the middle of the forest.

I awoke to the sun rising on my face. The wet ground had soaked my clothes. I was wet and sad, not cold though, I was never cold. Nell was probably looking for me. I'd probably scared the hooves of him. Finn's remark had been uncalled for, he didn't want me in his cabin, fine, I knew I wasn't going to be there anyway. I sat up. Not ready to back yet I wandered around a bit more. I heard the meal horn, breakfast. I wasn't hungry, I hadn't eaten dinner, I could go without breakfast. Hunger didn't bother me. Not since... Never mind. I meandered around a bit more. "You must be Charlie" a voice said behind me. I turned to quickly and fell on my butt. A girl who looked like the Disney princess Merida was standing right in front of me. "I'm Rachel" she said, holding out a hand, I took it. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare". I smiled in hello. "I saw you bolt last night. I wasn't at dinner but you ran by my cave." she said. Without invitation she grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. "Come here" she said. Like I had a choice. We arrived at a cliff. Below us the whole camp was spread out. "Some times I come up here and imagine their all little ants. So helpless to the world above. At any moment the could be stepped on. Swept away by your dad" I looked at Rachel. She smiled at me. "The nymphs told me what happened. I only know two other kids that can do that, and their dad is Hades too. Oh, and I had a dream about it" This chick was nuts. I liked her. "The whole Hades is your dad thing is going to cause a problem" I looked at Rachel. Problem? Why do I always cause problems? "You see, back in World War II The big three realized that their kids were too powerful and the swore an oath to never sire another child. Zeus broke first and had a girl named Thalia, but she's a hunter of Artemis now. Then he came back as Jupiter and had a boy named Jason. Next came Poseidon, he fell in live with a young woman and had a kid named Percy. Percy's the reason I got caught up in this mess. But Hades never broke his oath. Nico, his son was born way back when and got stuck in a casino that slows down time on the inside and speeds it up on the outside. Hazel, his daughter in Pluto form, died back in World War I and returned to life when Nico found her. Unless you're really old or dead, he really did break his oath. So are you really 15?" she asked. I nodded. This whole being a demigod thing was harder that I had expected. Rachel sighed. "I should take you back to the big house. Are you up for a walk?" I nodded. The last thing I wanted to do was go back to where Finn was, but it seemed I had no choice, no where else to go. My leg was bugging me again, it flashed with pain every time I stepped. It was very annoying. After a few more minutes I felt like I might collapse. My limp had become very noticeable. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked. "Do you need any help?". I shook my head. I could do this. We got back to the big house where Rachel just opened the door and walked in, I followed. Chiron was pacing in horse form and Mr. D was lounging, reading a magazine and drinking a diet coke. "There you are!" Chiron said trotting up to me. "We were all so worried, we thought you'd been eaten or died in the cold. Running away like that was very irresponsible. Anything could've happened!" He let out a big breath. Mr. D looked VERY worried as he ignored us and kept drinking his coke. "And Rachel" he said. "I asked you to announce when you returned". Rachel looked around, "I'm here!" she chimed. Chiron put his head in his hands. "Chiron" Rachel said in a serious tone, "We need to have a meeting, now" she told him. Chirons head perked up, "Why" he asked. "We may or may not have a problem" Rachel said looking at me.

Oops...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I cause a riot

Biggest unfortunate was that Finn was head of Hermes cabin until the other head got back. Biggest fortunate was that I was seated farthest away from him. I didn't even look at him. Rachel sat at the head of the ping pong meeting table and Nell sat two seats away from me. Rachel stood, "It would appear that we have a bit of a problem" she said, "Apparently Hades really did break his oath. And this breaking of oath resulted in lovely Charlie" she said, looking at me. Immediately the table erupted in arguing. Mr. D spewed his diet coke everywhere and dropped his magazine. Nell was choking on a ping pong ball, Chiron looked like his brain might explode, and poor Thilo was just staring at me while the people around him went nuts. Finn looked so confused about what to do, like he didn't know weather to jeer or to congratulate me. I couldn't bear it, the people I thought had finally accepted me were all having to choke down the reality of of parentage, for Nell choking was quite an accurate description. "SILENCE!" Chiron yelled. Nell hacked for a few more seconds before the ping pong ball rocketed out of his mouth and smacked some Nemesis kid in the forehead. "I'll get you for that" he mumbled. Nell paled. "Now" Chiron breathed heavily, "Let's all calm down" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself to calm down more that the others. I looked at Thilo again. He smiled at me and gave a supporting thumbs up. "We all know that Hades children have proven dangerous and some times not to be trusted," Chiron continued, "but I personally believe that Charlie means us no harm and I also think we should welcome her like any other camper. So tonight at the camp fire we will see if she is a daughter of Pluto or of Hades. Or if we are mistaken we will hope her proper parent will claim her" Chiron excused the rest of the campers. He pulled Rachel and I aside. "Are you sure Rachel?" he asked her. She nodded, "Positive. Charlie's sure too". I nodded in agreement. Chiron let out a deep breath. "Very well, you girls are excused" Rachel and I left Chiron alone in the large house. Outside Mr. D was waiting for me, he took my arm and lead me away from Rachel. "Did you know?" he asked. I nodded, I'd always had the feeling of death and darkness. Mr. D lead me away from the big house to the top of the hill where a dragon slept and the golden fleece hung on one of the branches. "A long time ago I was stuck at this miserable camp, the worst part of was the children, especially Perry Johnson and his little Annibelle. You are the first one that didn't get on my nerves because I already knew you." I raised my brow. How could he already know me? "When you prayed to your gods and goddesses I heard you, we all heard you. A demigod raised in the way of the Greeks is rare nowadays, and you don't talk so I supposed there is that." Mr. D let out a breath. "Please don't make me hate you, you're the only one I don't all the way loath" Mr. D left it at that and walked back to the big house. I was left on the hill. I looked at the ground, the earth felt like it was waiting for something, sitting in anticipation. I looked up at the sky and was surprised by a black symbol hovering above my head. "That's how claiming works" some one said. I turned to see Thilo, I waved lightly. "So" he said, "You're the Raven" he said. What? I was already so confused and, oh hey look, Thilo now suddenly knows my real name. "I had a dream about it, it's complicated. I think were supposed to go on a quest but I'm not sure. Dreams can be confusing" I calmed down a little, dreams for demigods must be weird, considering all the dreams I'd had I wasn't surprised. "Charlie isn't your real name is it?" Thilo asked. I shook my head, "What is it?" I grabbed annother stick and wrote 'Ράβεν' Thilo looked down at it, "Raven" he whispered. He looked at me, "Why lie?" I hung my head, Σεκρετ, I wrote, "I want to be your friend, you don't have to keep secrets" I slumped down on the ground. I heard Thilo sit beside me, "A while ago a girl a Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus, was on her way to camp with two other campers and a saytr. They were almost to the camp but they were being chased my monsters, Thalia stayed behind to protect them, she gave her life to save them. As she died Zeus took pity on his daughter and transformed her into a pine tree. About 7 years later some campers went on a quest and came back with the golden fleese it healed the barriers and saved Thalia from the tree. She's a hunter of Artemis now". I looked at Thilo, why was he telling me this? "She's an example of how far a person can come. She lost a lot but still made it as far as a person can go. I get the feeling that you lost some one, some one important to you". My eyes dropped to the grass beneath me. My calf was still healing but it hurt a lot, and now my heart was shattering all over again. Every time I got close to moving on something happened that dragged me back to my pain. Finn reminded me of him, the similar build the hair, and worst was the eyes, they were exactly the same. That was probably why he made me feel so weird.

Thilo had managed to convince me to go set up in my new cabin. "You know why Finn didn't want you in Hermes, don't you?" Thilo asked me. How was I supposed to know? Thilo smiled, "He likes you" he said. "you can't date someone from your own cabin, you would be brother and sister but if their from a different cabin, well, date all you want". Quite a few things now started to make sense. I looked at Thilo wondering how he knew, he looked at my confused face and figured it out. "Finn's my adoptive brother, we've lived together for 14 years, came to camp when we were bout 12. He likes to talk to me about everything" I nodded, I felt guilty about slapping Finn. He made me feel so alone and so alive at the same time.

We arrived at Hades cabin and Thilo left me to get settled. Two out of the four bunk beds were taken. I took the one farthest away from the others. One of the bunks was covered all over with drawing and pictures, the other had nothing decorating it but it had a box underneath the bed. The top bed had the name "HAZEL" spelled out in precious gems, the bottom one had a handmade sign out of scetched bones that read, "NICO". I sat and thought for a good long while before I had an idea. I dug into my pack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, then I wrote, "Raven". I was done hiding who I was, these people were my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My death sentence arrives

The dinner horn sounded, waking me up from my short nap. I hurried out of the cabin and started walking towards the pavilion. On my way there I spotted Finn and hurried over to him. Slipped a note into his pocket and ran. By the time he had turned around I was gone.

My table was empty but across the room I could see Finn staring at me and smiling, farther away I saw Thilo laughing at something one of his cabin mates had told him. The campfire was fun but I didn't sing, obviously. Rachel seemed to be having fun before she collapsed. Two campers picked her up of the floor. I seemed to be the only one who was concerned. Then Rachel began spewing green smoke in the shape of a snake. "She's our oracle of Delphi, this is a prophecy, they issue quests" I turned around and saw Finn. I nodded and turned my attention back to Rachel. She bagan speaking in a double voice, it was hers mixed with an older raspy voice.

"The Raven flies south to her forgotten home

The long lost love floating in his forever tomb

The mother of devour and the queens of temptation

hold their fresh prey with near starvation

The three on the quest they will go

Oaths will be broken and secrets will be told

And upon quest success failure they will greet

The dead and the dying will finally meet"

I could hardly move. Every one was talking about who the Raven could be. Chiron looked at Thilo who was looking at me. "Quiet down every one" Chiron said. "Who's the Raven?" some one asked from the crowd. "Unfortunatly the Raven is our newest addition to the camp, Charlie" I felt every one in the room looking at me. They probably expected me to give some rousing speech about how I woud gladly go on this daring quest to save whoever the fresh prey was, but I didn't stand or give a speech, and I really didn't want to go anywhere. Sorry fresh prey but I'm staying where I am. Chiron could tell I was a bit indecisive and told me I had until tomorrow at noon to decide.

That night I lay in my bed thinking about what I had to do, surely I could just hand off the quest to some one else. I decided, I wasn't going somebody else could save them, I'd had enough exitement for my year.

My dream changed my mind.

They started in Darrin's apartment in New York. The place was a mess, police officers were all over it. In the kitchen a detective was talking to my mom and Darrin. "Have your kids ever disappeared before, even a slight idea of running away?" Darrin shook his head, "No, never" The officer nodded, "As I understand your daughter is away at a summer camp?" My mom nodded, "She left just the other day". "Is there any way they might have followed her there?" once again my mom shook her head. "They don't know where it is and they don't have a very good relationship anyway" The officer nodded. "We'll do our best to get them back".

My dream shifted, and this time I was in our old beach house, or, what was left of it. It looked as though it had been ripped apart and burnt down. In the middle of the old house were three steaks, tied to the steaks were Winifred, Tyler, and little Caroline. I tried to call out to them but my lips wouldn't move and neither would my body. "You are sure she will come?" A hideous creature asked a beautiful young woman. "Positive" The woman said, "One will do anything when innocent young children are in danger" The woman then looked directly at me, "And if you miss your deadline of 10 days I will kill them" She smiled revealing hideous yellow teeth and her appearance changed into a woman in bloodstained rags and a knarled face. She lunged at me with her mouth open ready to take a bite.

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. I had to go on this quest, I had to save them. I got out of bed and packed my bag, I knew who I would ask to go with me, Thilo and Finn. I opened my door to go to the big house and came face to front flank with Chiron. "Sorry" he said, backing up. "I was just about to see if you had made up your mind. Will you go?" I nodded vigorously. Chiron smiled, "I knew you would. You need a weapon" he said. Chiron lead me to an old shed outside the sword fighting arena. "I understand that you have no training what so ever. That's why I wanted you awake so early, base training. Chose a weapon" he told me as he pushed open the old door. Inside was the weirdest arangment of weapons I had ever seen. Bazookas, Cobalt 40s, swords, spears, bows and arrows. I rifled through some of the junk and found my treasure. A big dagger and a holster filled with 20 smaller throwing knives. I knew how to handle throwing knives. But the dagger I'd need some help with.

I came out and showed Chiron what I had chosed. He nodded like a teacher and took me into the arena.

About 2 hours later I had learned to never piss off a centaur, I had also learned how to fight with a dagger. The sun was rising and Chiron told me we would get there faster if we left after breakfast.

After breakfast I told Chiron I had chosen Thilo and Finn, by told I mean I wrote it on a napkin and gave it to Chiron and Chiron told the boys. They seemed exited and scared. By ten'o'clock we were set with packs full of clothes, money, food, and other emergency supplies. We went up to the hill and Thilo and Finn bid goodbye to their friends.

Together we walked down the hill into our cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We get hit by a flying car

"Where we headed today?" the cabby asked. "Airport please" Thilo said. The cabby turned around, "That's a long drive, have you got money for that?" Thilo nodded, "We do sir" the cabby made an approving face and they drove off. Finn leaned into Thilo and I, "Where do we go when we get there? Chiron only told me that the flight leaves at 12:00" Thilo looked at me, "We're flying to your old house" he said. I'd already told Chiron where we needed to go. I reached into my pack and pulled out a map of the state we were going to. "South Carolina?" Thilo asked, "Yes, the beach" Finn said. Thilo rolled his eyes.

"Were about 10 minutes out from the airport" the cabby said. "That's a big vulture" he said under his breath. "Vulture?" Thilo asked, "Above us" the cabby told him. Thilo looked out the window, "Oh, no" he said. The next thing I knew there was a big dent in the hood of the car and all the windows were shattered. A hole opened in the roof and I was in the air. I looked up to see an old woman with leathary skin and wings. To my sides I could see Finn and Thilo each being carried by a creature like the one holding me. I managed to reach into my pack and grabbed my dagger. I swung above me but the old vulture lady grabbed my dagger. "Calm down little one! We will not hurt you, my sisters and I are here to help!" Her voice was like nails on a chalk board. "We are here!" my bird lady shouted to her sisters, "Our orders are to drop them here" Thilo's bird lady said to mine, "Oh yes" she said, "not to land. Our master did say to release them, didn't he?" The bird lady's smiled and opened their talons.

We were a few miles above an open country side so Thilo and Finn had plenty of time to scream and I had a perfect amount of time to flail around and flap my arms like an idiot.

The good news was, we never hit the ground and we didn't smash our bodies into the country side. The bad news was we got hammered by a car. Yes, while falling to our deaths we ended up on the wind sheild of a VW bug.

Finn was screaming bloody murder. Thilo was trying to keep calm. I just sort of sat on the roof of the now falling car. Only one thought was going through my head. This is a pretty color car. I wasn't wondering why it was there in the first place I just thought the shade of purple paint looked nice.

"Charlie!?" I heard Thilo yell. I looked over at him. "What do we do?!" he asked. I didn't know, I was sure we were going to die.

How did the car get up here? I thought. Maybe it could fly? No, to cliché. Perhaps it was a gift from the gods? No, I wasn't that. I was going to die again and this time I wasn't going to wake up. This time wasn't going to be okay. This time daddy wasn't going to show up and make everything better.

"Gods help us" Thilo said. And they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We hit the ground and bounced like the world was a trampoline. The car settled on the ground undamaged and the three us bounced around a bit before stopping. The ground was once again solid. I dared not move for fear of falling over. Finn was trying to stand up but his legs were jelly. Thilo was already up and walking around. "If the kindly ones said they were here to help then why would they do this?" he asked. I stood up and tried to remain steady. Thilo turned to me, They're your dads guards. Do you have any idea whats going on?" I shook my head. If my dad was trying to stop me then we were in for some difficulties. Finn stood up and then face planted. Thilo and I ignored him. "We still have an hour to get to the airport" Thilo said. He looked at me, "Can you drive?" he asked. I knew how, I'd only tried once. I guess that counts. I nodded. We climbed into the VW bug. The keys were in the ignition and it seemed to run just fine. I made sure the car was in gear and I stepped on the gas. We found the road and soon were on our way to the airport.

The Bug was hard to handle. The brakes were old and the steering was off. The tires were low on air and our gas tank was almost empty. To make things better, we got pulled over.

Finn was franticly trying to find the cars papers. There were none. I was panicing, I had no license or registration. The police officer came up to my window and tapped. I rolled it down slowly and looked up at the officer. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked. I shook my head. "Sorry sir" Finn said next to me. "My sister can't talk, her vocal chords got damaged in a fire when she was a baby" The police officer looked from Finn to me then to Thilo in the back then back at me. "Can I see your license?" he asked. I smiled the cutest smile I could muster. The officer was patient. Oh come on dad! Help me out. I thought. I felt my pocket grow heavy. Out of curiosity I reached in and found a wallet. I opened it and found a debit card that had my name on it. About $500 cash and a drivers license with my picture on it. I pulled out the license and gave it to the officer. He looked at it. "Who's car is this?" he asked. Finn started to talk, "I asked the lady" he said. "It's okay, I know sign language" The bad part was, I didn't. I grabbed a pad of paper from my bag and a pen. 'It's mine. I got it on my birthday.' The officer read the note. "Have you got the papers?" he asked. I nodded at Finn to check the glove box again. He opened it and found the cars papers. He handed them to me and I handed the papers to the officer. The officer looked over the papers and nodded. He gave the papers back but not my license. "I think I recognize you" he said. The man pulled off his glasses and looked at me. I recognized him instantly. "You're Darrin's step kid!" he said. "You can't drive!" The officer started to pull at the car door but slammed my foot on the gas. Right as we were pulling away I reached out my hand and grabbed my new fake license. We raced down the road into the airport parking garage. The officer had been Keith, Darrins brother. I was shocked he hadn't recognized me sooner. We all ran out of the car, bags in hand and ran at the airport. Once we got in, we headed to the check in counter. Our tickets were processed and we went to security. Supprizingly, we came out clean. Considering all the weapons we had shoved in our bags. I looked back at the airport. Goodbye New York.

The flight was long and boring. I hated flying. And now it was more stressful knowing that I had a cranky uncle as the god of the skies. Thilo seemed equily unconfortable. His mom was goddes of agriculture after all. The earth was where those things grew. Finn, on the other hand, was having a great time. His dad was god of traveling and flying on winged sandals and stuff. Zeus made turbulance the worst. On our landing approach it got so bad the breath masked popped out. I held my breath and white knuckled the arm rests. I sat in between the two brothers. Out the window you could see the ocean. We landed at got off the plane as soon as we could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

South Carolina had hardly changed. It was still smelly and foggy and humid. We figured out that we were about 450 miles west of where we were headed. It was going to take a while to get there. But we could rent a car and be there in a few hours. Of course things had to go wrong. We were getting food in the airport when breaking news came on. A pretty reporter came on screen. She was standing next to the New York international airport. The place we had just left. Next to her stood my mom and Darrin. "I'm here with Mr. and Mrs. Felton as tonight they Wonder where their children are. 3 Days ago Mr. Felton's three children, Winifred, Tyler, and Caroline, went missing. Their step mother, Mrs. Felton, had just gotten home from seeing her daughter off to a summer camp when the couple came home to eat dinner." The reported turned to mom. "Could you tell us what happened next?" she asked. My mom spoke, "Well, Darrin and I had gone out on our balcony to discuss a few things when we heard the Caroline scream. We ran inside but when we got there all three of them were gone" My mom had started crying. The reporter looked back at the screen, "There you have it" she said. "Now earlier today Mr. Feltons brother, officer Keith Felton, pulled over three teenagers. He recognized the driver to be Mrs. Feltons daughter, Charlie Orvile. Charlie was seen with two boy's roughly her age. After presenting officer Felton with a false drivers license she sped away and left on a flight to South Carolina from this airport. Police believe that this may have something to do with the disappearance of Charlies three step siblings. In fact, some believe that the kidnapping is an act of grief, or jealousy. Charlies twin brother, Collin, passed away a little over 2 months ago. Some believe that she may have organized an abduction to settle the grief she was feeling over her brothers death". The camera cut away to a picture of my face and a number to call if I was spotted. Along with my picture, three other little photos showed Fred, Ty, and Cara. I stared at the screen. Finn stared next to me. Thilo dropped his sub sandwich. They both looked at me. I shrunk into my seat. "It's not your fault that they're confused" a female voice said across from us. We looked up. A woman dressed in floral patterns and eating some organic cereal was sitting across from us. "Mom!?" Thilo said. The woman smiled, "Hello dear" Demeter said. She pushed three bowls full of cereal towards us. "Want some?" she asked. Thilo pushed the bowls away. "No" he said. "But I'd love to know why you're here" he added. Demeter frowned, "It's good cereal" She said. "My dear I'm here to help" she said. Thilo rolled his eyes, "When have you ever helped?" Demeters face fell and she looked at the three of us with disappointment. She then shifted her focus to me, "My dear, I know how much you want to save your family but I have some bad news". I paniced. What had happened? Were they okay? Demeter held up her hand. "They should be fine for now" she said, "I need to tell you that your siblings aren't really here. It's a trap for you. You siblings are all ready halfway across the country". Finn looked at Demeter, "Why set a trap for Charlie? Why go through so much trouble?" He asked. Demeter looked sadly at me, "Because of the threat she posses and the power she has. She's probably one of the most powerful demigods in the world right now. Power doesn't just flow on her fathers side". I was so confused. What did she mean? I blinked and Demeter was gone. I did not like Thilos mom. Where was my family and why were there traps set up for me? "I don't like her" Finn said. Thilo sighed, "At lease she let us know that they weren't there anymore". I was so angry, I wanted to kick something. "The prophesy wasn't wrong" Finn said. "It never said that they would be here. All it said was something about a long lost love floating here, I guess in the ocean" Finn looked at me, "Do you know what it was talking about?" I lied and shook my head. Finn sighed, "Well, I guess we just have to turn around and try to find them" he said. While Finn and Thilo figured out a plan I stared off into space, zoning out. Why would the prophesy refrence Collin? It obviously wants me to go to the ocean house but why? Was there something important there?

I remembered the picture of me that had shown on the screen. My bangs were done up and my bob was fresh. I hadn't been wearing any ear rings or makeup in the picture. No wonder nobody recognized me. My bangs were a mess and my bob was a disaster of all different lengths. I had all my ear rings in, showing off my three piercings. My make up was a day old so I looked quite goth. My clothes were the strange part. I had always had odd taste in style. Today I wore a long sleeved brown tee, an old pair of jeans with buckles up the side and a dark mint play on an army jacket, along with my fingerless gloves. If I saw myself I would've guessed that I'm some sort of goth/rebel chick.

As I was thinking about my clothes when a puzzle piece in my head clicked. I grabbed a napkin and wrote 'I want to go to the old house anyway'. Thilo and Finn looked at me, "You haven't been listening to us have you?" Finn asked. I shook my head. Finn sighed, "We just said that we should head to your old house anyway to see if there were any clues" Finn said. I nodded. Of course they had decided that. I needed to stop spacing out. I needed to stop doing a lot of things.

We were far to tired to continue. I'd been driving our rental car for 2 hours. The sun had set hours ago and we were still 1 hour out from the house. Traffic was horrible so we agreed to stay at a hotel.

I pulled into a Hilton Inn and parked the car. Thilo paid for the room and a dinner.

When we got to the room I collapsed onto the bed. I was so tired. "We need to wash up" Finn said. I nodded, Thilo took the first shower. Finn and I were left in awkward silence. "I'm sorry about what I said at the table" He said. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. Finn was probably expecting me to scold him or something but I just hugged him. I needed the hug and it was another way of saying sorry. Finn hugged me back. Before I could stop myself, tears were running down my face. I accepted my pain and my loss but I still couldn't ignore how much it hurt. I stiffed as my tears fell onto Finns shoulder. "Are you okay?" Finn said pulling away to look at me. I wiped my tears and nodded. I was saved from the questions by Thilo coming out of the bathroom, "Your turn Finn" he said. Finn left me sitting on the bed.

Thilo looked different to me now. He seemed more sly, like there was a glint of mischief in his eyes. During the beginning of the quest he'd been taking the responobilities, but now I saw more of the Thilo I'd met at camp. A sarcastic, ADHD, joking, mischievous prankster. Thilo sat down beside me, "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and got up. I went over to my pack and got out my next change of clothes. My first time wearing a camp tee. After Finn was done I went right in.

I turned the water on but I set the temperature for cold. I had never liked hot things, warm was okay, but cold was best. Standing, with the water running down my face, I remembered how Collie and I would have cold battles. We would put our feet and hands in buckets of ice water and see how long we could last. Collie could never do it past 15 minutes. I would always stay in, I never found out how long my limit was. Collie had been counting for 34 minutes when our mom came out and forced me to take my hands and feet out.

Then there was the night that Collie ran into my room and showed me what he could do to the shaddows. How they obeyed him. When I tried I had the same effect. We were so exited by these gifts we had. Until I found out something that only I could do. My new gift had scared me and I hadn't used it since I found it out. I let the tears sweep my face and blend with the cold water. I washed up and dried myself off. I looked into the mirror. My body was so pale and thin. Being tall with low fat percentage made me look like a walking skeleton.

Before I had been scared that the tee shirt would show how damaged I was. Now I wasn't scared to show the world what was wrong with me. I put on my clothes and looked into the mirror again. I finally knew what the shirt meant. It meant that they had given it to me to claim me, to tell me, "We accept you, we want you to wear this so you can show that your different and proud". I was different and I was proud.

I combed my hair out and took one last look in the mirror. Then I screamed at what I saw.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The creature had appeared out of nowhere and was in the shower. My dagger was out by my backpack and I had no time to react before the lion pounced. Its heavy paws pushed me to the ground as it made a long cut across my chest and tried to bite my face. My chest burnt like an acid but I had had enough of things biting me! I kicked the lion off my chest, stood up and punched it right in the nose. At that exact moment Thilo and Finn showed up in the doorway. I held out my hand and Finn put my dagger in it. The lion roared at me. "Is that the Nemean Lion?!" Thilo asked. I looked back at the snarling creature. "No" I said. "It would have a stronger coat" Thilo stared at me, Finn dropped his sword, even the lion stopped snarling and looked at me sideways. "Did you just, talk?" Thilo asked. I realized what I'd done and thought, 'eh, what the hell'. "Can we talk about that later!?" My voice cracked, I hadn't used it in months. Then I realized I wasn't wearing anything over my underwear. Finn handed me my dagger, "Let's kill this thing". Then the three of us charged.

Finn took the right side of the monster, Thilo the left and I dove beneath. The lion jumped to the left, trying to snap at Thilo and Finn tried to slice the lion but it's tail snapped Finn across the face. My opening was gone so I stood with my dagger at the ready. It pounced at Thilo, knocking him into the bathtub. The monster roared and got ready to bite off Thilo's head. Desperate I threw my dagger and it disappeared down its gullet. The lion snarled at me, when back to roaring and then began to choke. It couched a few times before exploding into golden dust. My dagger and a fang was the only thing left behind. Thilo climbed out of the bathtub, "That was fun" he said. Then we all started laughing. We'd almost just died, but we were stressed, we were tired, we had idea what to do so we just laughed. "Um, Charlie, you're still kind of in your unders" Finn said. I hurried and put on jean shorts and a camp shirt.

"Okay" I said, "I know you have questions for me so just shoot". Finn and Thilo were sitting on the other bed across from me. "You had a brother?" Finn asked. "Yeah, Collie, he passed away in a car accident a few months ago, I haven't spoke since then til now" The boys looked at the floor, "You understand the prophecy more that you let on"

"The Raven flies south to her forgotten home" I said, "Easy, we're here"

"The long lost love floating in his forever tomb" I continued, "Collie was cremated and spread in the ocean by our house" I took a deep breath and kept going.

"The mother of devour and the queens of temptation

hold their fresh prey with near starvation. I had a dream before we left. It was about the old house, there was a scaly monster woman and a pretty woman that turned evil at the end. They had Fred, Ty, and Cara, Im guessing that they starved them". Finn and Thilo were listening closely.

"The three on the quest they will go

Oaths will be broken and secrets will be told" I took a deep breath, "The oath could be my promise not to talk, but I'm not sure, I'm also not so clear about the secrets. I've spilled plenty in the last 10 minutes" Thilo nodded, "We can't be sure". I continued reciting the prophecy.

"And upon quest success, failure they will greet

The dead and the dying will finally meet" Finn fell back onto his bed. "That part's impossible to tell. It could mean anything" I said.


End file.
